A Mikaelson by Birth
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Sequel to Rescuer Protector Guardian
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers- for anyone who hasn't seen the season finale of the originals, I'm sorry I name Klaus and Hayley's daughter by the name given in 1x22 of TO. I do not own anything except my OC.

The square was full. A crowd gathered around the memorial wall in New Orleans. My uncle's voice rang through my ears... "Mikaela, he needs you. We need you. They're creating a fictitious scenario to conceal the fact Hope lives. I know your instincts will find them, love."

I had to find them. It was imperative that I did, if not and they were discovered, all Klaus' plans would be in vain. I pushed aside big, broad shouldered people, fragile women who's bones I could have crushed in a second, until I was at the front of the crowd and watched as the werewolf, Hayley- Klaus had said her name was, made her way to the wall and pressed a kiss to her fingertips and touched them to the drawing labelled- "Baby Mikaelson" in a dark wood frame.

Behind her at the edge of the crowd stood the man I had been called to see. Elijah. I used my telepathic ability to encourage the crowd to dissipate until it was only the werewolf, himself and I before the wall.

My high heeled boots echoed on the cobbles, if he heard me he didn't turn. I made my way to stand beside him, his hand hung loosely by his side, and I took it gently in mine. He gasped and turned to face me. I flashed him a loving smile and Hayley turned to us.

He didn't say anything but pulled me into his arms. He squeezed me tightly and I hugged him back. I wanted to cry; it had been a long time since we had stood like this. Too long.

"What are you doing here, Mikaela?" Elijah said finally after several pregnant moments as he released me and held me at arms length, surveying me with his scrutinising gaze.

"Nik called me and asked me to come. He said you might need me." I say calmly, my accent easily recognisable as a Brit. Something I am very proud of. "She's safe." I whispered loud enough for Hayley and Elijah to hear.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Hayley asked walking towards us. I open my mouth to speak but Elijah cuts across me.

"Hayley this is my goddaughter, Mikaela Amelie Mikaelson." Now Elijah has his arm around my shoulders, in a protective stance. I feel him stiffen beside him. I turned in his arm to face him and noticed what he'd spotted. Only my face flooded with glee whilst his remained tight.

"Marcellus!" I made to walk towards him and Elijah held my shoulder tight.

"Hello, Micky. She's safe. Klaus has her. He asked me to make sure you all were back at the compound by the time he returns..." Marcel stepped forward and Elijah pushed me behind him. I frowned. "If your worried about the bite- I'm cured for saving your daughter." This was directed at Hayley.

Elijah released his breath and loosened his grip on my shoulder and I wriggled away and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and lifted me off the ground.

"Best we get back then." I suggested linking Marcel's arm and taking Elijah's hand as he and Hayley joined us. We set off at a quick pace back past Rousseau's and to the compound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcel opened the compound door and let us all through. I emerged into the courtyard of the compound and looked up to the gallery where Niklaus lent over the railings.

"Hello, Mikaela. I see you found them then." He flashed down to stand with us, enveloping me into a large hug.

"This is nice, Uncle Nik," I began indicating the compound around us."Very you. Dark and mysterious, I like it. I take it, she arrived for her then?"

"Oh, yes, love. Hope is safe. She came for her."

"Who has our daughter, Klaus?" Hayley asked nervously, leaning closer to Elijah.

"Our sister, Rebekah. She'll look after her, don't worry, little wolf." Klaus answered releasing me and going to Hayley and hugging her gently.

"Niklaus, why did you ask Mikaela here?" Elijah asked moving away to sit near the fountain.

"She is family. family above all else, brother. I thought it was time she was returned to us." Klaus explained as he hugged Hayley and I moved to sit with Elijah. He held out his hand and took mine with his own. He squeezed it worry in his eyes.

"Are you not glad i'm back, papa?" I asked leaning against his shoulder. He moved to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Of course I am, Mikaela. I am only worried as to the circumstances in which you have found yourself back with us. we have many enemies once again. I am worried for your safety, my child."

"I can take care of myself, papa..."

"Don't think I don't know that Mikaela, but you could be at risk of getting hurt, because of what you are, my dear and I will not loose you. Do you hear." Elijah said, sternly, looking me straight in the eye.

I sighed. "I know, papa. I know. I'll be fine and you will not loose me, ever." I smiled resting a hand on his cheek which I then kissed before getting up. "Is there a room I could use, Uncle Nik?"

"Of course. Top of the stairs, second on the right, Rebekah's old room." He smiled turning towards me and pointing to the gallery. I nodded, said my goodnights and headed up to bed. Elijah watched his goddaughter leave as she had many years before, a slight spring in her step. He sighed his heart swelling with pride and nervousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Mikaela had headed up, Marcel turned on Klaus, fury flooding him.

"You know she's vulnerable and yet you bring her to your enemies, to help fight your battles! Are you completely insane?"

Elijah stood up and took Hayley by the arm and dragged her away from the fight that was brewing between Marcel and Klaus.

"She has power, Marcel! A power we can use to protect this town. To protect our family!" Klaus argued back.

"If she agrees, Niklaus. I would not decide anything without talking to her first. She may be special, brother but she is not an object for your control." Elijah got involved now stepping between Marcel and Klaus.

"What makes her special?" Hayley asked from her chair, wrapping her cardigan around herself.

"She is a hybrid, much like yourself and Niklaus... Except she is a vampire witch hybrid... Even more powerful than our mother. Or at least one would hope so. Niklaus I will not let you use my goddaughter as a weapon." Elijah explained.

"What if she would do anything to protect her family?" I asked, having heard all of this from Rebekah's bedroom. I stood at the top of the stairs, barefoot. I flashed to Elijah's side.

"No, Mikaela. I will not let you sacrifice yourself for..."

"For who? The people of New Orleans? I would be sacrificing myself for those I love. You, papa. I would be sacrificing myself to protect you. It's about time I paid you back for the last 105 years of your eternal care." I argued.

"Mikaela..."

"Don't argue with me. If I can help protect you, and give Hope a fighting chance at being brought back to her parents. I'd do it. Think of mum, uncle Elijah, she'd let me do this to protect you."

"Your mother and I, we were good friends..."

"If I remember rightly, you were more than that..." Klaus muttered.

Elijah glared. I smiled.

"She never told you, did she? I was born a hybrid. I wasn't turned. My mother was a witch and my father was a vampire..." Mikaela began. Elijah's eyes widened. "Technically I am a Mikaelson by birth and not by your adoptive parenting." Elijah enveloped me in a hug, a tight, protective squeeze.

"God bless, your mother. She kept that quiet." Klaus smirked and Elijah released me slightly. "Would you be willing to protect us Mikaela?"

"If it comes to a fight, then yes." I say as Elijah stares at me stunned. "We fight together against all odds. always and Forever, family above all." I hold out my hand and he takes it, holding onto it for dear life.

"Quite right, my daughter." Elijah smiled proudly, as he saw the faces of his gathered family stood together. United against the oncoming war which was sure to rage.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the New Orleans cemetery, two figures stand at the edge of Esther MIkaelson's grave. The shorter of the two, a woman, speaks first.

"We have work to do."

"Yes, mother." The man says as he follows her away through the graveyard and into the city.

The happy family within the compound had no idea of how close that war was on the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN; Especially for my friend Sophie who is a major Klaroline Shipper. Caroline goes to New Orleans. Happy Reading.

Chapter 4

The visitor.

Mikaela was sat in the court yard with a cup of tea and a chemistry textbook open on the white metal bistro table. Niklaus and Hayley were off talking to Davina about something and Elijah was out shopping for necessities for herself and their household. She was studying her textbook for her new major she would be taking in the fall at New Orleans' university.

She had been engrossed in a section about elements when there was a knock on the door the compound. So she got up, on her guard, in case it was an enemy baying for blood and made her way of the door. She opened it to reveal a blonde woman stood outside.

"Can I help you?" Mikaela asked giving her the once over.

"My name is Caroline Forbes, I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson. Does he live here?" The girl asked and held out her ID to Mikaela to study.

"Come on in. he'll be back shortly."

"Thank you." Caroline said as Mikaela stood aside to let her in to the compound.

"I'm Mikaela Mikaelson, Elijah's daughter." Mikaela explained, waving her hand and packing away her books and setting them aside carefully. The books magically piled up neatly and floated over to the counter under the inner balcony of the compound.

"You're a witch?"

"A vampire- witch hybrid. My mother was a witch." Mikaela explained and turned violently when the outer door flew open and Elijah walked in. Mikaela magically sent the shopping bags to the kitchen where they unpacked themselves and ran to throw her arms around her father with a squeal.

"Papa!" Elijah opened his arms and scooped up his daughter, lifting her off her feet for a moment before returning her to the ground.

"Hello, Mikaela. I will never get enough of this.'" Elijah said his eyes closed in the moments of the hug. When he released her and opened his eyes he saw Caroline over his daughter's shoulder.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" He was about to ask but was cut off by Klaus and Hayley returning to the compound through the still open door to he compound.

"Hello, Klaus." She said and then began to cry and Niklaus flashed over and held her tight in a friendly hug.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked her tenderly.

"The other side has disintegrated. Bonnie and Damon are dead." Caroline explained, tears spilling over and soaking his shirt. "I needed some space and you said that I could always come here."

"I did and you may stay for as long as you need." Niklaus said sweetly, releasing her. Only now did she spot Hayley.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked and Hayley scoffed.

"I live here." She said and left to the kitchen, alone. Elijah remained with Niklaus, Caroline and Mikaela, whose waist he had his arm around. She had her head on his shoulder tenderly.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Elijah?"

"Neither did I, Caroline, until a few weeks ago. Little Mikaela was raised by me as my goddaughter- her mother kept the truth from me for a long time." Elijah replied to Caroline as Mikaela magically made a three coffees and a tea appear on a tray which sat in the table. Niklaus guided Caroline to a chair, he took the one beside her and Elijah and Mikaela sat together on the bench opposite them.

"Hayley's going to bed." Mikaela explained, her face blanking for a moment. Niklaus nodded.

"She needs it."

"Papa? Perhaps we should go for a walk, whilst Uncle Nik explains Hayley's presence here?" Mikaela suggested taking her mug of tea from the tray. Elijah nodded. "Oh, and Caroline, I was born in 1902 in answer to your question." Caroline stared blankly at her, mouth open a little.

She stood up and took Elijah's arm before accompanying her father outside. Caroline turned to look at Klaus as the pair retreated. Klaus was chuckling to himself. "Mikaela is a talented witch but she can also read minds and control someone telepathically. She's very clever."

"Oh. I see."

"The reason Hayley is here is that she...um... She is the mother of my daughter, Hope who is currently residing with Rebekah as there are many here who wish her dead. Rebekah is protecting her for our family."

"Oh, I see. Well that complicates things." Caroline stated.

"How?" Klaus asked as they sipped their coffee.

"I came here because you said you'd show me the world, Paris, Tokyo. You can't if you're with Hayley."

"But I'm not with Hayley. Hope was conceived in a one night stand, an unplanned accident on both our parts. But I wouldn't be without Hope for the world, Caroline. I can still show you the world, if you want me to, sweetheart." He smiled kindly, taking her hand on the table.

"I'd like that." Caroline smiled back eagerly, squeezing Klaus' hand. Outside, Mikaela was translating what she heard in their thoughts to her father and Elijah took her hand tenderly because he knew his brother would be alright with Caroline around, he too was saddened by the loss of the young Bennett witch, not because he cared for her, but because she was Caroline's friend and no one should loose their friends. Friends were what kept you safe.

"Family too." Mikaela added to his thought aloud. Elijah smiled and nodded, pleased he had got his daughter with him once more. He watched the sun set on a good day for their family.


End file.
